Episode 2-13
Summary Sagara and her rakshasa team arrive in Kalibloom. She wonders why Gandharva has yet to finish the job. Even in his weakened state, there should be no problem killing one measly human. They need the Chaos barrier to be deactivated first, otherwise they are unable to use transcendentals to break the second barrier. But at the moment, all they can do is sit and wait. Meanwhile in Atera, Brilith tries to use the Staff of Agni on the vacated site of the destroyed Temple of Destruction. She tells herself that she should be able to wield it, since she is the Priest of Fire and in need to be able to protect herself. But the Staff just explodes in her face, making Agni laugh at her. Her Flame Mastery (silent fire magic) is exceptionally bad, but when she is frustrated about it, he explains that it is actually a good thing. Silent magic is not an ability originally meant for humans. Being bad at it means being more human. A desire for strength, a lack of compassion for the enemy, and a cold-hearted willingness to sacrifice everything else for the sake of one's objectives are the qualities that make a magician proficient in silent magic. Lightning strikes a single dummy, burning it to ash. Ran, witnessing it, is stunned because controlling the path of lightning is a rarely-mastered type of silent magic. Asha states that this ability is inefficient but useful within the Chaos barrier to prevent hitting allies. Irritated, Ran complains that she could have used that earlier, but did not, and hit them all with her spells. Asha simply explains that she is out of practice. Back at the hotel, the group decides to first visit the Kalibloom Magicians Guild and then the Temple of Earth. Leez is happy to hear they would visit the temple because she wants to return the bracelet to its rightful owner. However, she prevents herself from revealing that fact to Ran. At the Magicians Guild, Ran and Asha head into a room to compare their exam scores while Leez and Yuta decide to visit a gallery while they wait for them. The two magicians view their exam scores displayed on a screen. 2-13_brilith_sucks_at_silent_magic.png|...not 2-13 making plans for the day.PNG|making plans for the day 2-13 guild computers.png|score check, finally 2-13 guild score comparison.png|face-off Currygom's comment Who is the winner? Afterword Rana, who won't appear for a while other than in Ran's flashbacks, is today's thumbnail. The news that Ran completed the water channel quest and can graduate now should reach her quickly... I keep looking at Brilith here because she is so cute. Silent magic has been mentioned briefly in Ep.64. Now it's about 50 episodes later. I wrote about it on the blog under Magic for those who forgot. Silent magic itself does not use vigor, but when used with spells that require vigor, vigor consumption increases. hoti indra example: Using hoti indra by itself only uses vigor when cast, but when it is controlled with silent magic, vigor continues to drain out. Calculation disruption is this scary. lol. By the way, Ran, who doesn't calculate, is always in danger like this whenever he uses magic. Kalibloom's magicians guild is very small compared to those of other cities. Asha, who always gets a room at a magic guild, is staying in a normal hotel in Kalibloom. Season 2's buildings are different because it's a different city, and not because I got a new assistant. Notes * According to Currygom's blog, the Temple of Destruction disappeared when Shiva disappeared in N0. (needs citation) * Brilith is poor at Flame Mastery. Indeed, she nearly hit herself on the head at her magic exam, but thankfully Agni tweaked the trajectory for her. She also mentioned her poor Flame Mastery before Atera was attacked. * Agni mentions that those proficient at silent magic must be willing to sacrifice everything else. Brilith mentioned early on that her mother never cared about her. * On Asha controlling the path of hoti indra with silent magic: silent magic does not require vigor, but apparently using it together with a spell may increase the spell's vigor consumption. (See Afterword above.) Asha also notes that in spite of the fact that it consumes too much vigor, it is an extremely useful ability if fighting within the Chaos barrier. Show/Hide Spoiler She does, in fact, end up using it to kill a sura (with the aid of a vajra) later on. * Ran accuses Asha of hitting her group on purpose. Asha hesitated (or was prevented from speaking) before answering that she was out of practice. Since silent magic requires giving up one's humanity, Asha's resolve may have changed since. * Ran's exam administrator was his own aunt. (needs citatation) References